Gundam Seed Out of this world
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: The ace of his country heads into space to pilot the newest machine built by the smartest person on the planet. Little did he know that fate had something else in store for him and his copilot. (OCxCagalli) (KiraxLacus) (AthrunxOC)
1. prologue

**Prologue**

This is SS Zeus ready for left off all hands prepare for departure the admiral said over the intercoms. I run along the way to the hanger where the new machine I was assigned to pilot with my copilot from the USA is. I jump down from the walkway and grab a ladder on the other side. I slide down the ladder and land on the ground bracing myself for liftoff.

The SS Zeus is lifting off and toward new hope of reaching alien life out in space the admiral said over the intercoms as the ship blasts off. After the ship exited the atmosphere I ran to the machine. Well if it isn't the ace pilot of the USA Jack Doyle and his ace copilot Lucy West said the creator of the machine. I look behind me and see Lucy. Captain Jack Doyle and Lieutenant Commander Lucy West reporting for duty we said.

Well since this is the fastest ship ever conceived in earth history created from all the most brilliant brains of the planet manned by the bravest men and women of the planet we will be able to test the machine in five minutes Drake said. So can me and my copilot take a look at the controls until then Drake I asked. Yes you can Captain Doyle Drake said pushing a button and a curtain falls. The machine is about the same size as the main forces machines but this one is more powerful and can change into a jet with a complete different loadout from its human form Drake said. I jump up and head toward the pilot seat.

I hop in and look at the controls as Lucy looks at the controls for her seat. Just in case if the copilot dies in battle we have all controls in the pilots cockpit Drake said. That's why I have more controls then Lucy I said. Correct Jack and time to test this baby out Drake said. I start up the machine and see the name of the machine come on screen. 01-z1 its a first model after the prototype which means this is the only machine I said. I heard you are smart in that regard Drake said. I put on my helmet and grab my control sticks.

Launching the Blazer for a test run Drake said over the intercoms. The SS Zeus stops and I move my machine to the launch pad. Captain Jack Doyle and Lieutenant Commander Lucy West launching in the Blazer I said launching. We launch into space and we fly around in the human form for awhile. Okay Jackie let's blow this up over in the belt over there as a test Lucy said clapping.

How you ever became a Lieutenant Commander is beyond me but sounds fun and stop calling me Jackie when we're flying I said. We head into the asteroid belt and test out the guns. First the entire left side and asteroids blow apart. Second the entire right side blowing more asteroids up. Okay let's change into jet mode and try out its weaponry Jackie Lucy said clapping.

Oi this is old fine shifting over to jet mode I said. The Blazer becomes compact and changes into a jet. The thrusters kick on making us feel the force of the velocity and I steer us through the asteroids. Jackie this is too much Lucy said before going unconscious. I get out of the belt and see a black hole appear right in front of me. I don't have enough time to evade I said. The Blazer head into the black hole and spits us out.

I quickly change into human form and look around. Where am I or when I asked. I see that i'm some sort of place where a battle is going on. I drop down to the ground where there's no people. I look around and see a machine clunking around. I pull out the machine gun and aim at the opponent of the useless machine. Yeah its working just fine so get fired I said firing at the working machine. The machine loses its sword and pulls out its gun.

I advance while suppressing the machine. I get beside the useless machine and open up coms. If you can't fight get out of combat and that machine isn't complete either fix it or get away in it I said. Who are you the machine asked. I'm captain Jack Doyle of the SS Zeus but I don't think i'm in the same universe I said. Your a captain how old are you the machine asked. I'm seventeen machine now get out of here I said reloading my gun while suppressing with my shoulder guns.

I see the machine start moving a lot better and I pull out my other gun. Going all out so you can get out of here machine I said. I open fire with all of my weaponry making mincemeat out of the enemy machine. I stop when there's nothing left and put my guns away. I look around the area and see no civilian casualties since I arrived. I walk over to a park and kneel down. I jump out of my cockpit and climb down toward my copilot's cockpit.

I punch in the code and the cockpit opens. I pull Lucy out of the Blazer and down to the ground. I carry her to a bench in the park and set her down. I take off my helmet and set it down. I take off her helmet and toss it aside. I check for a pulse on her neck. No it can't be i'll try her wrist I said. I take her glove off and check for a pulse. No pulse at all damn it all I said punching the ground. I close Lucy's eyes and say a prayer for her spirit to rest in piece.

I grab a flower that is near me and place it in Lucy's hands on her stomach. The flower reaching past the chest and I turn away from her body. I hear the machine and footsteps come my way. I open my eyes and see five civilians along with a unconscious military woman. The woman is put on the bench next to Lucy's and I look at the civilians.

I stand up and ask Do you know what year it is and what status of the universe is. What do you mean Captain Jack Doyle a young man asked. You were in the machine weren't you kid I said. Yes I was and your a kid too the man said. I'm a captain and i've train my entire life for space travel to meet alien life forms but on a test run in the Blazer there me and my copilot got sucked into a black hole I said. Where the heck did you come from said the man with glasses.

I was part of the SS Zeus but I guess i'm the only one alive now I said. Alive what do you mean the female asked. I step aside and say this was Lieutenant Commander Lucy West but she's dead. That's why she has a flower the girl said. Yes it is and she loved nature and wanted to see alien plants that was the main reason she became my copilot I said. Did you have feelings for her the girl asked. Not that way no she was always childish clapping her hands and calling me Jackie upon the first day she became my copilot I said.

Jackie that's the pet name she gave you the girl said. Yeah and i've dealt with it for eight long years I said. Do you want to give her a funeral the man asked. First can you guys tell me your names I said. I'm Kira Yamato Jack the man said. Miriallia Haw is my name the girl said. Sai Argyle is my name the man with glasses said. Tolle Koenig the second to last man said. Kazi Buzzkirk the last man said. Nice to meet you all and my name is Jack Doyle without my rank but with it its Captain Jack Doyle I said holding my hand out.

They shake my hand and I hear a groan from the unconscious woman. I walk over to her and kneel down and pull out my canteen. She fully wakes up and I say its okay your among allies. I help her to a sitting position and give her my canteen of water. She takes the cap off and drinks the entire thing in a few gulps. Thanks and your name was what again she asked. Captain Jack Doyle from the SS Zeus ma'am I said. I see that your a captain by your insignia Jack she said. What's your name ma'am I asked. Its Lieutenant Murrue Ramius she said. I see Murrue so what's the status of this place I asked sitting down beside her.

Murrue looks over to the other bench. Was she in the mobile suit with you Murrue asked. Yes she was copilot and she died before we appeared above the battle out of nowhere I said. Before you appeared above the battle what do you mean Murrue asked. During a test run in the Blazer we were sucked into a black hole and then I was here I said. I don't know how to tell you this but you may be in a different universe Murrue said.

I already figured that out since this place is a colony and my body has been enhanced to interact with aliens since that was the objective of the SS Zeus so this gravity is being disturbed by this fighting and soon it will be disabled and everyone will float around I said. Aliens what kind of ship is made for such things Murrue asked. The SS Zeus was made to combat alien just in case but our main goal was to establish relations with them so we could trade I said.

Are you a coordinator since your body is enhanced Kira asked. What the heck is a coordinator I never heard of them are they some kind of alien I said. Everyone is stunned upon hearing this. No their humans with enhanced capabilities like you Sai said. This universe is weird since only the people on the SS Zeus was compatible with the enhancing fluid that flows through our veins and is produced by our system ever since I said. So you mean you were enhanced after you were born Meer asked. Yes but that just makes us a few steps away from normal humans is all we're nothing special I said getting up and walking over to Lucy's body.

So where are you from Murrue asked. I was born on my earth in USA but after I proved to be very interesting to the people in the farthest colony I was moved there and was replaced by a clone I said. Clone what the heck that's sick Kira said. Yeah but my normal childhood was replaced by a childhood of training under three times of earth gravity I said. Three times what kind of people make children do such things Tolle said.

Don't ask trust me when I say this if you train and work hard you'll get the highest rank possible at that place Captain I said. So you did your best at everything Kira said. Yes because I wanted to live and the thousand of us kids that did became the crew of the SS Zeus all the others died because they couldn't even reach the worth of ensign I said. How old were you when you were taken away Murrue asked. Thirteen years ago today this minute this second Murrue I said pulling out my locket and a knife. I carve another year tally on the lid of the tally and put the knife away.

That long huh and that locket is it something your parents gave you Kira asked. Yeah it is Kira and I don't really know what a normal life is all I know is space and everything that's needed to protect repair cook and other skills to survive I said putting my locket back around my neck. You know how to cook Jack Meer said. Yeah I do is that so strange in this place I asked. No its not strange its uncommon is all Meer said.

Man that's so odd I said looking down to Lucy's body. What kind of funerals do you do Jack Murrue asked. Well she's a Lieutenant Commander so we give her a funeral where we burn her body with her belongings I said. I see Jack do you have a way of doing that Murrue asked. Lucy does its on her suit it will burn her to ash and leaving the area around her body burnt since she has all of her belongings I said.

I pick Lucy's body up while keeping the flower in her hands. I carry her to the concrete and set her down. I press the burn button on her gauntlet and it says authorization for the funeral. Captain Jack Doyle of the SS Zeus I said. Authorization accepted please stand back Captain Doyle it said. I stand back and watch as her body burns with everything she has on her. I salute until Lucy's body has been turned completely to ash. I put my arm down and turn around. I walk toward the others and climb into the cockpit.

Man it must be tough to watch as your copilot and friend burns to ash Tolle said. No kidding Tolle and what sort of man has such sadness in their walk Kira said. Sadness he must have had to watch many funerals Murrue said. If what he said is true then it could be thousands of funerals Sai said. They all look up to the cockpit where Captain Doyle has his eyes closed.

I hear a truck pull up and I wake up pulling out my pistol. I look around and see Sai get out of the truck. I put my pistol away and start up my mobile suit/mobile armor. I'm going on a air patrol be back in a little guys I said putting on my helmet. I rise off the ground and head out into the air. I check the ammo supply and I have ninety-seven percent left in everything. Man Drake loaded this up really well I said. I hear a fight and I turn my attention toward it.

I move into a position to jump the enemy. I watch as a armor and a suit come out. I see the suit looking at everyone. I connect my two machine guns and my shoulder guns together to make a double barreled sniper rifle. I aim at the suit and fire both shots off. One at the head and the other at the leg. I change into my jet form and fly at the suit. I see the suit lose half its head and leg.

I fly in toward the suit and unlock the blades on the front. I aim the blades at the chest and I prepare to change into my human form just in case. I see Kira fire off his gun blowing the suit's arm off. I chase after the suit and accelerate to catch him. We get into space and I smile. This is much better you would have had a better chance at surviving in the colony I said as I activate my ability and the suits ability.

My mobile suit disappears from behind and reappear above him in human form. I grab the suit and start tearing it apart. You would have had a better chance at surviving in the colony idiot I told it as I grab the cockpit and chuck it into space. I laugh like the devil I am and look at the ship going after the cockpit. I charge at them and destroy multiple parts of it along with most of the engines. I sink the other ship sending them to their doom. Don't come back unless you want to die you miserable mortals I told them. I fly back into the colony and my ability and the suit's go off.

I see a ship where I see the strike and the armor head to. I head toward the ship and I notice that multiple internal parts are damaged along with the thrusters. I reach the landing area where the strike and the armor land. I start heading down and land. I open the cockpit and jump out landing on my feet. I take my helmet off and say that ship won't be coming back here for several days at least with the damage I did to it along with the cockpit I threw into space that its chasing. Who's this person a woman asked as i'm surrounded.

I scratch my head and look at Murrue. This man helped us to secure the strike here when it wasn't fully operational Murrue said. I sit down and lean against my suit. I hear a pair of footsteps and then someone say so where's the pilot of this suit here. I stand up and say i'm the pilot of the Blazer sir. Well your just a little older then they are he said. Yes I am but unlike them I was trained to fight in space and in gravity I said. Are you a coordinator he asked. Well considering that I still have no idea about what that is besides their enhanced humans I have to say no but I do have a enhancement fluid flowing through my body that gives me my capabilities I said.

Enhancement fluid what is that he asked. Its a special fluid injected into a human body which allows that person to do things they couldn't have before and the fluid has been running through my body for thirteen years I said. That's interesting to think there's a enhancement to fight back against the coordinators the woman said. Don't bother even if you can replicate the fluid there's only a twenty percent chance for the person injected to survive the process I said. Well Natarle Badgiruel that idea is out of the question Murrue said.

So do you think yourself higher then normal humans the man asked. No I consider being like this a curse to tell the truth so I still think myself as a human even though traveling to new planets would have been fun I said. New planets what do you mean the man asked. Its very complicated let's talk about it later so let's introduce ourselves I said smiling.

I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga the man said. I'm Captain Jack Doyle I said putting my hand out. A captain at your age that's quite a achievement Mu said shaking my hand. Yeah well from the academy I came from its the highest rank you can get before deployment I said. Highest rank how did you do that Natarle asked. I shake my head and say i'll tell you later we need to leave before that enemy ship comes back.

You mean Rau Le Creuset's ship Mu said. Yeah I chased after that mobile suit and tore it to shreds and chucked the cockpit into space then went on to destroy multiple parts and most of its engines as well as sinking the other ship I said. You defeated Rau when i'm just able to hold him off then you went on and destroyed that much of the ship Mu said. Yeah but it came at a cost I damaged almost forty percent of the internal parts and the thrusters barely got me here I said.

Well then who's the highest ranking officer that was here for the project Mu asked. Well that be Lieutenant Murrue Ramius since the captain is died Natarle said. Can there be two captains on a single ship Murrue asked. Well in records past their has been one case just like ours with two captains Natarle said. So what happened in that case Mu asked. One took charge of the ship while the other took command in battle in his armor Natarle said.

So Murrue will take command of the ship and when in combat gives orders to the crew and has final say in everything while I take command of the squad I said. Everyone looks at me with curiosity. I've only got experience in commanding troops in my squad or platoon so I don't know about me giving orders to the crew during combat I said. That's understandable then well permission to board captain Ramius Mu said. Permission granted Lieutenant La Flaga Murrue said. Well can we talk about this group of kids Natarle said.

**I'm going to skip ****this small scene about Kira**

I walk my machine to the other mobile suit place. I get out grabbing my bag. I walk over to Kira and say being persecuted because your enhanced but you think of yourself as a regular human. Yeah I do Jack Kira said. We head to the sleeping quarters and I hop into the top bunk across from the one Kira is hopping into. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Move your butts are you slugs or Soldiers the drill sergeant yelled. I move through the mud and climb the rope. I jump over the wall and run forward. I hit the deck and crawl under the barbed wire. The guns go off firing live ammo. I get out of the barbed wire and cross the log. I punch the dummy destroying it and I move onward.

Now that's a true soldier follow that person's example you slugs the drill sergeant yelled. I jump onto the rope and swing over the mud pit. I jump off and run forward through the maze. I head right then left. I turn the corner and a bullet flies at me. I move out of its way but it grazes me. I backtrack and take several turns. I get out of the maze.

I run up the hill toward the drill sergeant. Are you slugs worth being called soldiers or stay slugs the drill sergeant yelled. I see mines and I dodge around them and reach the drill sergeant. I hear several people scream as they die. You true soldier what's your name the sergeant asked. Ensign Jack Doyle sir I said. Well your now a Lieutenant dismissed he said. I walk to the barracks and get a shower as I listen to people getting blown up. I get out and get dressed into my new uniform. I jump into my bunk and fall asleep.

I wake up and hit my head on the ceiling. I look around and see that i'm still on the archangel wasn't. I jump out of the bunk with my bag. I walk toward the males bathroom and enter. I get a shower and change into my captain uniform. I put the spacesuit in the bag and walk out. I head toward the sleeping quarters and run into Mu.

I've been looking for you Jack Mu said. Why is that Mu I asked. I was going to show you the locker room Mu said. I nod and we head toward it. We enter the locker room and I open a locker. I put my spacesuit since its empty and close it. I exit the room and head toward the quarters. I place my bag on my bunk and head toward the bridge.

I run into Mu on the way there. Your uniform is just like ours Jack Mu said. Yeah but unlike you guys in my universe all of humanity is united and i'm was part of a ship that had the mission of finding and establish relations with alien races I said. Seriously you were part of a ship with such a mission Mu said. Yeah Mu and I was trained for the mission I said. We arrive at the bridge and we enter the bridge.

I walk down to where Murrue can see me. You have the same uniform as we do Murrue said. I nod and say Mu said that also Murrue. You also seem to be used to military uniform Murrue said. Yes I am so what's our status Murrue I asked. We are bringing food water ammo and parts from morgenroete Murrue said. I see and when do you think we'll be ready to head out I asked. In eight hours minimum sixteen maximum Murrue said. I hear a explosion and the entire colony starts shaking.

Murrue we need to get everyone back on board I said. I agree Jack Heliopolis is not going to survive Murrue said. After about thirty minutes we were ready to leave. I sit down in the copilot seat as we exit the collapsing colony. I see life pods escape from the colony as we escape. I look at the controls and their the same as the SS Zeus.

I see the ship is back and its repaired. We have a enemy ship in sight the Vesalius as the data tells me Natarle said. I get up and say we're going to break through since we're going to have no choice if their back. Murrue nods and I head toward the locker room. I run into Kira and Mu on the way. Another fight already Kira said. Yes and its the Vesalius Kira I said. So its Rau Le Creuset again Mu said as we change into our suits.

Yeah and they repaired the ship and got back here a lot faster then I figured I said snapping the neck brace. I grab my helmet and we leave the room and head to the hanger. I head to my mobile suit and hop in. I start changing it to where I can use the thrusters in a burst mode. I activate my mobile suit and start walking to the catapult.

Mu La Flaga launching Mu said. Kira Yamato sword strike launching Kira said. Jack Doyle launching I said. I launch from the archangel and I use my thrusters to land below the bridge. I combine my rifles and create my sniper rifle. I look through the scope and survey the enemy units launching. I kneel down and snipe off a leg of a ginn. I destroy its left arm and leg before destroying its head. I see a unit approach the strike and I see the strike kill the ginn that I was destroying.

I open fire at the enemy unit and tell Kira to get the hell out of there. I continue firing my sniper at it as I have Kira retreat. Murrue i'm magnetizing my mobile suit to the archangel so once Mu and Kira get inside start getting us out of here I said changing my weapon into a turret also magnetized to the ship. I understand Jack just keep them off us Murrue said.

I fire my turret and launch all of my missiles at the Vesalius. I'm out of missiles but let's see them take out those missiles. Half of those are emp missiles that have a small radius but will knock systems out let's see if they can destroy all fifty missiles. I destroy two more ginns and I see the emp missiles go into effect against the Vesalius.

I watch as the entire ship shuts down due to the twenty-five emp missiles exploding within range. The Vesalius has been halted due to something captain Ramius Natarle said. That would be emp missiles that exploded within range of their target Natarle I said. Electromagnetic pulse missiles do you have anymore Murrue asked. No i'm out of missiles all together so use this chance and get us out of here Murrue I said keeping my eyes on the red unit which is retreating.

We start moving faster and I check my ammo supply. Sixty percent ammo and still have fifty percent ammo in jet mode. We get a decent distance away from the Vesalius before I return to the hanger. I exit the mobile suit and walk to the locker room. I enter and change into my uniform. I head toward the bridge when Mu grabs my shoulder.

Hey there young captain Mu said. Hey Mu is there something you want to talk to me about I asked. Yeah since your a captain you have a room to yourself Mu said. Really Mu I said. Yeah and since the entire quarters are crowded now with new passengers i'll show you your room Mu said. We arrive at the room and enter it. I look around and see its nice. Well see you later captain Doyle Mu said leaving.


	2. Phase 1

**Phase 1 beginning of the trip to earth**

I sit on my bed and see my bag on a table. I check out my room for awhile before my door opens and Mu walks in. Hey Jack since you don't know much about coordinators I gathered all information on them Mu said handing me a tablet. Thanks Mu i'll look at this info right now I said sitting back down. Mu leaves and I look at the info.

So coordinators are enhanced before their born I said. They have no say in whether or not they want their genes spliced. I finish the info and set the tablet down. So coordinators were developed by non-coordinators but then coordinators took over. Humanity in this universe is stupid. Now with this knowledge I can understand both sides. My stomach growls and I get up from my bed. I should get some food before heading to the bridge I said.

I take off my pistol along with its holster and set the gun under my pillow. I exit my room and head towards the cafeteria. I run into Mu and Kira on the way. Jack you heading to the cafeteria as well Kira asked. Yes I am Kira are you heading there as well Mu I asked. Yep i'm heading there right now Mu said. I see several civilians in the hallway as we pass them.

What's with all the civilians sitting around I asked. Kira brought a escape pod aboard and it contained all these civilians Mu said. I see well here's the cafeteria I said. We enter the room and see Kira's friends with a girl. I head over and get my meal with Mu and Kira behind me. I sit down at the end of the table and start eating. I stare at the wall while I eat.

I take a drink of water and take another bite of food. I see Kira sit down with his friends. Mu sits down across from me and stares at the group of civilians. I take a drink of water and set the glass down. Their seem very happy for being trapped on a military ship that's going to be tracked down by the enemy I said. Yeah but what can you do in this situation Mu said.

I nod and take a bite of my food. I see Kira turn his head toward us and then back to his friends. I finish my food and drink the last of my water. Well see you on the bridge Lieutenant La Flaga I said standing up with my glass and plate. I head over and give my dishes to the people behind the counter. I exit the room and head to the bridge.

I enter the bridge and head down to where Murrue can see me. Captain Doyle were heading to the Eurasian Federation military satellite Artemis for help Murrue said. I see can you put up the map so I can help making a safe passage I asked. Sure here you go Captain Doyle Murrue said.

I look at the map for some time and say do we have any missiles that can divert enemy away. Yes we do Captain Doyle what are you thinking of Murrue asked. I'm thinking of sending one of them head down this pathway and three more fifty two thousand feet apart from each other while we head through this asteroid belt and cloak ourselves by going through them and head towards Artemis after leaving the belt I said.

I think we should have a council with everyone up here in the bridge Murrue said. I nod and the door opens for Mu and Kira to enter. They come down to my level and see my plan on the screen. So what's this on the screen Mu asked. Since you two are here now we can talk about Captain Doyle's plan Murrue said. Kira looked at me and I nod.

Mu looks at the screen for awhile and finally says its a good plan to change our path into the belt and then exit near the military satellite while sending the four diversions out to distract them. So Mu do you think the plan will work to get us to Artemis I asked. Yes it will and the belt will cover us from a attack by Rau Mu said. Then we're going to use this plan to get to Artemis Murrue said.

After two hours I see four tubes fire off with two thousand feet between each. We head into the asteroid belt and Murrue says over the intercom that the archangel is heading into the belt. I walk out off the bridge and head toward the hanger. I run into the girl I saw with Kira and the others. Sorry I didn't mean bump into you I said.

Its okay she said looking at me. My name is Jack Doyle ma'am I said putting my hand out. Flay Allster Jack she said shaking my hand. Nice to meet you Flay I said. Yes nice to meet you Flay said she sees my insignia before continuing are you a captain. I nod and say yes I am Flay now i'll see you later. I pass her and enter the hanger.

I jump over the railing and start floating toward my mobile suit. I see Murdoch looking at my suit. Hey Murdoch how's my suit looking I asked landing next to him. Its looking okay with the inner parts still beyond my comprehension Murdoch said. I got it let me see what parts are still damaged I said. Murdoch hands me the tablet and I see that 35% of the inner parts are still damaged.

Well I can help you out here Murdoch I said taking off my jacket and toss it on the railing. I look at the tablet and see that the legs thrusters and the entire left arm is damaged both inner and outside parts. I hand Murdoch the tablet and jump up to the left arm. I see a engineer come over and hand me some tools before leaving. I take out some tools and I start getting to work.

I hear work going on the other two battle units. I finish repairing the left arm and I start putting the armor back on. Mu comes up and watches as I finish up putting the armor for the left arm back on and reinforcing it. Jack how's it going on your suit Mu asked. Its going good but it won't be ready for battle for at least three days I said. I see well since we can't comprehend the suit's workings your on your own Mu said.

I head up to the railing and put away the tools. I grab my jacket and put it back on. I button it up and head to my room. Mu heads off in another direction while I enter my room. I see a mechanical bird fly in and I raise my hand in the air with my finger pointed out. The bird lands on my finger and I sit down at one of the desks.

Hello there little bird how are you I asked. The bird turns its head and responds. That's good little one so are you alone I asked gently rubbing its head with my index finger. The bird jumps off my finger and lands in front of me on the desk. I look into the little ones eyes and it does the same. I hear a small commotion going on outside and the bird jumps onto my shoulder.

I get up and exit my room. I head towards the cafeteria and run into Kira and his friends. Kira spots the bird on my shoulder and says there you are Birdy how did you end up with him. I entered my room and Birdy here flew into my room so I just held my finger out and he landed then I sat down at my desk and started talking with Birdy I rubbed his head gently I said. Birdy jumps off my shoulder and flies to Kira who catches Birdy.

Birdy jumps onto Kira's shoulder and looks at me. Well thanks for not harming Birdy Jack Kira said. No problem Kira besides I could tell that your buddy there is important to you I said leaving. I walk to my room and enter it. I walk over to the shower and get out of my clothes. I get into the shower and once I finish it I get into my clothes.

I lay down on my bed and fall asleep. I'm Captain Doyle i'll be leading all 149 of you through this combat field and remember this is live ammo training. All of six platoons will report to me and their officers. We have to defend this city against a regiment of three thousand troops. Remember we're Able company and divided into six platoons.

I'm Able-actual for the leaders I said. Able-1 right here Sam said. Able-2 is right over here said Tom. Able-3 is standing over here Leo said. Able-4 will stand strong said Rick. Able-5 will not fail said Vic. All of you got that now head to your positions I said. All other five platoons move out to their positions. Okay Able-actual time to set up the final fallback point I said moving toward the center of the city.

We enter the city hall and start setting up the last stand point. We set up several turrets around the hall and build barricades to defend us from bullets. The radio goes off and Able-1 says we're encountering heavy fire we have several wounded and our turrets are about to activate. Retreat back to my position that is a order I said. Roger that sir we're on our way Sam said.

All other platoons soon radio in telling the same thing. I tell them to fall back to the city hall while setting up the charges. After thirty minutes everyone enters the city hall and begin to barricade the doors and windows on every floor. There's about two thousand eight hundred left said Will. Everyone take your positions and wait for the enemy to come and knock at our doors I yelled.

Everyone takes positions around the two floors above the ground floor where one platoon stay down there behind the barricade. We hide behind barricades and wait for the enemy to come knocking. After a hour passes we hear a roar of the enemy. The front entrance gets blown to pieces and they start charging into our hail of bullets.

Soon after a few minutes of the enemy using old Russian tactics they stop and start to blow apart the entire front of the city hall. We see the entire regiment and we start opening fire on them. The enemy opens fire on us and we exchange bullets for hours. Soon both sides have dwindled down by a good fraction. We see the enemy have about seven hundred and we start blowing them up with our grenades.

We toss a volley of sixty grenades and they land around the enemy while we open fire on them. I see a rocket hit the barricade on ground floor and the enemy forces get blown to smithereens. I see about fifty left as they shot at us. We shot at each other and I see allies drop until the entire enemy force is dead. We head down to the ground floor and check on our allies.

I find Vic and pull him out of some rubble. He coughs and opens his eyes. I look at all of the company and see only seven of us survived the entire battle. We walk out of the city and towards the extraction point. We see the dropship land and the drill sergeant walks off. You seven have proven yourselves as true soldiers all of you are now assigned to the SS Zeus the sergeant said.

We follow him back onto the dropship and sit down in the seats. We look at each other and then see the ship circle around the city. We turn our sight to the floor and wait for the ship to stop. We arrive back to base and exit the ship. We head toward our barracks and enter it while Lucy enters the female barracks. We walk to our lockers and take off our gear and put the gear in the lockers.

We walk to the center of the room and look around. Its very empty in this locker room now Vic said. Yeah almost everyone died on this mission Rick said. We should have saved them Sam Tom and Leo said. I agree with all of you this has become a ghost barracks I said. We walk to our bunks and get into them for the last time. This is the last time in this barracks we said before falling asleep.

I wake up and look around my room. I see a bluish glow in front of me and it gets closer to me. Captain why didn't you save us from being killed in that mission it said. I go pale and I lose my voice so I couldn't speak. After staring at the ghost for two hours it begins to disappear before it does it says Our name is Legion we'll be back then it disappears. I look around and walk to the sink. I splash cold water on my face and then switch to hot just to splash it on my face. I turn the water off and dry my face with a towel.

I look into the mirror and see a old wrinkled face. I shake my head and then look into the mirror. I see my features back in the mirror. Dark brown hair blue eyes and slightly pointed ears. I look at myself into a full-length mirror on a door. My body features are the same as before that dream. Little buff but staying a nice balanced build by being slender then Mu six feet tall and a six pack.

I close the door and change into a fresh set uniform after a shower. I walk out of my room and head to the cafeteria. I run into Mu on the way and he sees something is on my mind. I grab my food and water from the shelf and sit down. Mu sits down across from me and I take a bite off my food. I can see something is on your mind Mu said.

Its that obvious is it I said sighing. Yeah was it something from the past Mu asked. Yes a old memory surfaced last night and I went through the entire thing again I said. Do you want to talk about it Mu asked.

Well it was three years ago during the first expedition to a unknown planet with a entire regiment of 3150 troops but we tripped a artifact and it took over the minds of three thousand troops. The rest of us raced towards a deserted city and set up a defense against our fellow soldiers. We got pushed back to the city hall and we killed off the three thousand troops but at the cost of all but seven of us.

The drill sergeant came down to the surface and we were welcomed to the as soldiers on the SS Zeus. The seven of us that survived were close friends but that mission shook us up badly. We are still friends but one of us died before we left earth and Lucy died just a few days ago. I'm among the last five survivors now with memories of that event I finished.

I see that you have seen death among the thousands Mu said. Yeah and its worn my mind down with those memories but I won't let them their deaths be for nothing I said. Mu nods and says you've seen more death then me and that's saying something. I finish my food and drink my water. Also I woke up to a bluish ghost calling itself Legion and it'll be back I said.

I see all I can tell you that its a manifestation of all the dead people that you have seen Mu said. I get up and return the dishes to them. I exit the room and head to the bridge. I see that we have a tracker on the Vesalius which is coming at us. I head to the suit room and change into my black spacesuit on. I grab my helmet and head to the hanger.

I toss my helmet into the cockpit before starting to work on my thrusters. After a few hours I have completely fixed and reinforced them. I start working on the left leg and after a few hours they were fixed and reinforced. I start working on the right leg and after four hours they were fixed and reinforced. I head up and set the tools in the bag. Murdoch comes up to me and looks at my suit.

So is it completely fixed Murdoch asked. For the most part Murdoch it has a few problems left but I will get that done soon enough I said. The archangel rocks around and I hear Murrue yell over the coms level one battle stations. I jump into my suit and pop my helmet on. I start turning my suit on while fixing the small problems. I move to the catapult and say Jack Doyle launching.

I exit the archangel and start looking around for the enemy. I see four machines plus the enemy ship heading our way. I'm soon joined by Kira and Mu above the archangel. The enemy has four machines but they look like the strike I said. That's because they were part of the same project Murrue said. I see Captain Ramius so those machines have special capabilities like the strike I said.

I look at the machines and spot a black machine and a blue machine. Okay here's the plan use the asteroids to move toward them so you don't get shot to pieces Mu you have a laser designator right I said. Yes I do you want me to paint the enemy ship Mu said. Yes I do me and Kira will handle the machines until you paint them and then we'll start falling back understood you two I said. Roger that Captain Doyle they said.

Mu went off his direction while me and Kira head in a zigzag forward march crossing each others paths making a eight. I encounter the blue and black machines. I pull out my beam swords and make my arm blades to come out six feet. I look at the two machines who pull out their own beam swords. We enter a fast paced battle to where we're only a flash of energy every time our weapons crossed.

I stab at the black machine and he dodges upward. I use one of the many features of the blazer and become faster. I appear above the enemy machine and chop off its arms legs and head. I let it drift away as the enemy machine grabs the cockpit and flies back to the ship. I see the archangel fire its cannons and the enemy ship barely dodges it.

I fly towards Kira who has been grabbed by Red. I attack Red and force him off Kira. I make Kira start falling back with Mu. I put away my blades and pull out my pistols. I fly backwards as I take enemy fire in the legs and copilot seat. The other two enter the archangel and I follow suit. I walk up to my area in the hanger and stop.

I get out and look at the damage. Its not that bad I said walking off. I enter the suit room and change into my uniform. I head to the bridge and enter it. I see Kira's friends in uniform and sitting at stations that were unoccupied. I head down to beside Murrue and lean against the wall. Your wondering about the civilians on the bridge Murrue said. I nod and look at the four of them.

They volunteered to help with the archangel Murrue said. I nod and look at the screen. I see a curtain of light around a satellite and I look closer at it. I see several military mobile armors and a military ship guarding the curtain. That's some shield to cover a satellite I said. You weren't here when we said we're heading there and it had a shield Natarle said.

I have seen many shields during my time training and going on missions I said. Really what kind of shields have you come in contact with Natarle asked heading up to my level. Let's see one year ago during a solo mission I came in contact with a shield that nearly severed my entire left arm off I said making a fist with my left hand. What but you have your left arm Mu said walking down.

I did say nearly Mu I said. Sai and Tolle look at me. I also have encountered a shield so powerful that anything that comes into contact with it gets turned to ash I said thinking back to my extraction of the solo mission. So your a expert at warfare Murrue said. Yes I am to tell the truth and my life hasn't been nice to me so i'm wise beyond my years I said.

I see that explains your knowledge about several things Natarle said. I nod and see the shields lower for us. We start docking the ship and I look at the three officers. They nod about going to meet the leader of this place. I see them off and I head to my room. I enter and change into a set of civilian clothes. I put on my white shirt black pants and crimson overcoat with my shock batons in the sleeves of my coat.

I exit my room and see guns pointed at me. I head to the cafeteria and lean against a wall since all seats are taken. I wait as the guards stand guard watching us. I see the door open and two enemy personal walk in. Which one of you is the pilot of the strike and the pilot of the unknown mobile suit the man asked. I see Kira try to stand.

I stare at them and start walking forward. I activate my abilities due to enhancements and disappear from the room. Sir someone just disappeared from the room a guard said. What preposterous that is impossible we have this place locked down the man in charge said. I pull out my batons and head into the room with a flash. I strike every single enemy soldier in the cafeteria three times under ten seconds before disappearing from the room.

I knock out the rest of the enemy personal on the ship and place them on a ship and send them outside Artemis umbrella. I leave the ship and knock out the enemy guards as I head toward the officers. I hear some screaming and two guards standing at a door. I knock them out and toss their bodies aside. I open the door and dodge Mu's punch.

Jack what are you doing here Murrue asked. We're out of here this place is coming down I said leading the way to the ship. I knock out the guards that come after us and get them aboard. I get aboard the archangel and enter the bridge as the ship leaves the satellite. I retract the batons while the order for the strike to retreat is sent.

I deactivate my abilities and stumble down to the officers. Thank you for getting us out of there Mu said. No problem Mu I came for you after I secured the ship from the Eurasian forces I said. Mu stares into my eyes and says your eyes can be very scary looking at times. I've been told that before Mu I said leaving the bridge. I head down to the cafeteria and see multiple civilians back off when they see me.

I enter the cafeteria and get my food and water. I sit down and I see Kira come into the room. Kira sits down across from me and asks how did you do those feats back there. I have gotten used to battle so much my instincts have begun to surface whenever some kind of base appears I said. That was instinct Kira said. No it wasn't just instinct I have developed special abilities while no other enhanced human have any I said.

Kira nods and I look toward the civilians. They look at their food and I look to mine. Their worried your a coordinator Kira said. I see well I did go all super soldier on the Eurasian forces I said. I eat my meal and drink the water. I send the dishes to the back and head out of the room. I enter my room and sit down on the bed. I pull out the batons and place them in their spot in my trench coat.

I take off my overcoat and my shirt. I head to bed and fall asleep. I wake up and see the ghost at three in the morning. I stare at it for the entire time until six. I change into my uniform and head out of my room. I head towards the bridge and enter. I walk down and see no one but the three ensigns at theirs stations. Captain Doyle good to see you the pilot said.

Hey and please you don't have to call me captain I said. Sure sir if that's what you want he said. I nod and sit down in the copilot seat. You look like you got very little sleep he said. Well I only got five hours of sleep I said. I hear the door open and Murrue Mu and Natarle come onto the bridge. I get up and Mu takes the seat while I head to Murrue's side.

I look at the map and see our position. We are lacking water but where can we get it. I look at a debris belt and ask what's inside the debris belt that's right there. It has all of humanity's junk ever since we entered space why are you asking Mu said. So there's a possibility there's frozen water there correct I said. That's right there is a possibility of frozen water inside there great thinking Captain Doyle Mu said standing up.

Thanks but to be honest I had a mission where my ship was stranded for several days on a desert planet when I was your rank Mu I said. So you obtained survival skills like that Mu said. Yes I did Mu and it wasn't easy since half the crew was either dead or wounded I said. Have you had a single mission where no one died Murrue asked. Not in a long time captain Ramius I said walking off the bridge.

I head down to the hanger and look at my mobile suit. So how much can your machine carry Mu asked walking to me. It depends on the form you see my human form can carry about two thousand pounds while my jet form can carry five times that how low are we on water I said. We're on our last legs so we need about two hundred thousand and a half pounds of water Mu said.

I see so how are we doing on reinforcement metal and ammo Lieutenant I asked. Well we are running low on those as well captain Mu said. So this debris belt will have all we need i'm guessing I said. Most likely Jack it has years of scraped metal Mu said. I can make explosives ammo and armor with the right equipment I said. That doesn't surprise me at all Mu said.

I can make float explosives for underwater and outer space while making around six kinds of explosives for ground and atmosphere I said. Are you going to tell Murrue about your explosive making skills Mu asked. I was thinking about it when she and Natarle gets their time off the bridge so I can tell you three more about myself I said. Are you sure about that you seem fidgety Mu asked.

Yes i'm sure after all I am a member of the crew on this ship now I said. I see so how long do you think we have before we reach the belt Mu asked. One day at least two at the most I said leaving. Mu follows me as I head toward the bridge. Murrue and Natarle come out of the bridge and see us. Murrue Natarle i'm going to tell you three more about myself along with Kira if you don't mind him hearing about me since he is a comrade on the battlefield I said. Murrue looks into my eyes and sees them prepared to tell the four of them.

Yes he can now meet us at my room Murrue said. I nod and the three officers head off toward her room. I head to where Kira's room and knock. Kira answers the door and tilts his head. Come with me Kira and don't ask questions until we get to our destination I said. Kira nods and we head toward Murrue's room. Why are we here Jack Kira asked. Top secret meeting where I tell you and the three officers about myself I said. Kira nods and I open the door. We enter and sit down around the room.

I see you have brought Kira here have you told him what this is about Murrue said. Yes I have Murrue I said. Well then let's just recap of why the five of us are here Mu said. We're here to hear more about captain Jack Doyle Natarle said. We all nod and I stare at them all for ten seconds. As Kira and Murrue know I never had what you guys consider a childhood since I was taken by the academy when I was four to be trained for the special mission of encountering alien life and opening relations with them I said.

When you were four years old didn't your parents object Mu said getting up. I was replaced by a clone so they didn't even notice that I disappeared so began by thirteen years of training I said. They all look at me intensely. During my first four years it was the basics of foot combat dealing with terrain enemy fire mines obstacles among other things I said.

My next four years of training was dealing with my mobile suit and armor training along with basic missions I said. What are these basic missions Kira asked. They were more simulation missions so most of them were combat orientated but a few were like getting a message to a squad behind enemy lines undetected I said. I see well please go on Kira said.

The next five years were literally hell with missions spiraling out of control and only a fraction of us ever come back. Only three missions went right and I didn't lose any troops but every other mission was hell. I learned to craft explosives due to slight paranoia of a mission going to hell and I can make explosives for space underwater atmospheric battles and ground battles all I need is the right items and equipment I said.

They all let this sink in for several minutes while I look at them. I see then you have then told us everything about yourself Murrue said. I nod and say yes I have Murrue. She nods and says everyone may leave to do their own things. I leave the room and my left hand starts to twitch. I stop moving and grab my hand while looking around.

I head to my room and open the door. I enter the room and pull a container from my bag. I take a tablet from it and pop it into my mouth. I start chewing it while looking at my left hand. It stops twitching and I put away the tablet container. This fluid running through my body can start to act up and break down the cells in my body. These tablets stop that process from happening good thing I have one million tablets left.

I can't show them my problems with the fluid since every single person has this problem. I look around the room and hide the container away in my bag. I stare at my hands which have turned golden due to the tablet. I wait until my hands return to normal and I leave the room. I head toward the mess hall and enter it. I grab my food and provisional water. I sit down and eat my meal in peace.

When I finish I hand my dishes back to them and I head to the bridge. I walk down beside Murrue and look at the map. We're nearing the debris belt and we'll be there in six hours Murrue said. I see that's great we'll be able to get all the provisions we need I said. Yes Mu told me about your explosive making skills and we are running low on reinforcement metal and all that stuff captain Doyle Murrue said.

I nod and look at my left hand. My enhancement fluid does bite back and breaks down my cells at a slow rate. It happens to me every two weeks at four in the afternoon. I turn around and head out of the room. I head to the hanger and head to the feet of my suit. I sit down and look around the hanger. Murdock comes over and sits down next to me.

What's are you doing sitting here kid Murdock said. Just taking a breather from work since I don't get many I said. I see well we've set up a explosive making lab for you in the corner over there Murdock said pointing behind my suit. Thanks Murdock tell the crew that also please I said. I will well i've got to get back to work Murdock said.

I nod and watch as Murdock heads back to repairing Mu's mobile armor. I get up and head to the lab they set up. I reach it and I look around the lab. I take off my jacket and place it in a locker while grabbing a lab coat and put it on. I grab my glasses from my jacket and put them on. I pull out the blueprints for the explosives I have and place them in their own locker.

I look at the inventory screen on the computer they set up here. There's metal sheets that are very small along with metal that's been turned into small balls of metal. I grab a few metal sheets and hundred small metal balls. I bring them back to my lab and pull the curtain around my lab to conceal my work. I pull out my tools and get to work.

I finish up creating five explosives when I hear a knock at the door I set up. I head over and open the curtain to reveal Kira Mu Murdock Kazi Tolle Sai and Meer. Yes have we arrived at the debris belt I asked. They look at my appearance and Mu says yes we have and are about to set out we came to get you while Murdock's crew get the noncombat armors ready. I nod and Kira says you look different with the lab coat and glasses.

I look at my coat and touch my glasses. Yeah this is what I look like when I create explosives and other science items I said. Really you do seem really good in glasses Meer said. Thanks well i'll be ready in ten minutes I said closing the curtain. I take off my glasses and put them in my jacket's pocket. I take off the lab coat and place it in the locker while taking the jacket. I put the jacket on and exit the lab.

I head to the pilot suit room and suit up in my suit. I hop into my mobile suit and put the helmet on. I grab my rifle from behind the seat and get it ready with two extra mags along with my suit's jetpack. I see the noncombat armors exit the ship with the strike right behind it. I exit the ship and follow them toward the belt. Everyone stops and I hear them gasp.

The remains of Junius Seven Kira said. I look around the belt and close my eyes. So it happened here as well a entire continent was sent into the debris belt just like my universe but that was due to a terrorist organization. Which is called The forbidden Blue Cause led by the man going by the name of Logos. They think we should never travel beyond our solar system so our planet doesn't become contaminated. If there's a terrorist group around they will talk or die and if I have to torture them to make them talk then they will die anyway.

I look up at my screen with my left eye turning pure blood red. I move my suit forward and head towards ruins of a apartment complex. I stop my suit near the complex and turn off my machine. I grab my rifle and exit my suit. I head into the apartment complex and start looking around. I walk around the place and open a door.

I see a mother with her child floating in the room. I close the door and head on my way following my procedure of checking each room. I reach the final room and slowly open the door. I get attacked by a man with a knife. I drop my rifle and stop the attack from the knife. I twist it out of the attackers hand and pull out my own. I dual wield the knifes which makes the man back off.

I move forward and toss him his knife. He catches it and I close the door. I get into my knife position and we attack each other. I dodge all of his attacks and I thrust my knife into his helmet killing him. I pull my knife out and wipe off the blood. I thought this place was filled with the dead I said putting my knife away. I look around the room and see a small pod the size of a trunk.

I walk over to it and open it. The pod's lid opens up and reveals a wrist attachment for my bracer back on the ship. I take it and see the brand of the USSP Navy. How did this get here I said. I hear the door open and Mu comes into the room. He sees me kneeling before the pod and the fresh dead body floating next to the window.

Captain Doyle what's wrong Mu said coming up to me. He looks at the pod and asks USSP Navy what's that Cpt. Doyle. It stands for United Solar Space Command Navy and I was part of it i'm wondering how a pod from my universe got here I said. I don't know but who was this man Mu asked. I know who sent him Mu I said getting up.

I grab the body and pull out of the pocket a picture and a note. I look at the picture which it has me with my entire company in it. I pass it to Mu and I look at the note the man had. This is you and your company in front of the SS Zeus Mu asked. Yes it is Mu and what disturbs me about this man being here is that he's part of a terrorist organization which blew up a entire continent like this place I said. What did you say Mu said. You heard me Mu that's one thing our universes have in common I said.

A terrorist organization what's it called Mu asked. The Forbidden Blue Cause led by a man going by the name of Logos I said. So how do you know they sent this guy after you Mu asked. They don't want any alien life forms to contaminate the earth and the colonies spread across the solar system I said. So they would want to kill you Mu said. Yep and this note basically says to rendezvous with a group called Blue Cosmos and eliminate Captain Jack Doyle of the SS Zeus along with anyone traveling with him I said putting the note away.

Mu hands me the picture and I put it in my pocket. We exit the room and I grab my rifle. We exit the complex and I head into my suit. I close the cockpit and I pull out the wrist attachment. I see a yellow dot floating in space and hits a asteroid. I move toward the dot and arrive to see a USSP dropship floating around. I move into the dropship and get out of the suit with the attachment.

I move around the ship and see cockpit doors. I put away the attachment and force open the doors. I get into the cockpit and access the database. I pull up the password system and start hacking into it. I finally get the password from the database and put it in. I open up the database and almost three thousand files are stored here dating back a few months.

I pull out my wrist attachment and start transferring the files to its storage. I wait for sometime while the files transfer. It finishes one hour later and I put away my attachment. I head out of the cockpit and look at the equipment. I see several mags for my pistol and rifle along with four grenades. I grab a backpack and start loading up on equipment. I toss the backpack over my shoulder and start heading out.

I spot a pistol with a harness holster. I put it in my pack and enter my suit. I put my pack behind my seat and start grab two blocks of frozen water. I make my way to the ship and enter the ship. I hand off the water and head off to get more resources. Kira pops up on my screen and looks at me with a worried look. Jack where did you disappear to Kira asked. I had some business to check on at a point in this belt and I didn't know about it at first I said. I understand Jack well I hope it went well Kira said before disappearing from my screen.

I transform into my other form and fire my grappling hooks off. I grab five blocks of frozen water and head toward the ship. I drop the water off and head back out. I shoot off more hooks and grab twenty small blacks of water. I look at the poundage that i'm carrying and see that i'm one pound under my maximum carrying weight. I drop of the blocks and head to get more resources.

I get metal for explosive making reinforcement repairing and making any new items from these files. I get them loaded into the ship. We do this for several hours until we get done with the water but still need metal. I grab one hundred pounds of metal and transport it to the ship. I slowly lower each piece of metal so the crew can take them inside. I lower the last piece and Murrue pops up. Good job Jack we're ready for the rest of the trip Murrue said. I nod while keeping my face concealed.

I watch as everyone else enter the ship and I see Kira enter with a pod. I change into my human form and enter the ship myself. I stop my mobile suit and grab my backpack and rifle. I exit the mobile suit and head to my lab area where I drop off my equipment. I head to the pilot suit room and change into my uniform and take my items from the suit.

I put them in my pocket and head to my room to grab my bracer. I enter and grab the bracer which I attach to my bare left arm. I pull out the attachment and set it into place. I head back to the hanger where I hear Murdock say he's opening the pod up. I watch as Murdock opens the pod up and a pink haired girl with a mechanical companion come out.

I lean against the railing and look at the girl. She looks like the counterpart to my sister Susan Doyle. I pull out my locket and open it up. I look at the pictures of my mother and father on one side and my sister on the other. These pictures were given to me before shipping out on the SS Zeus. I stare at my sister who I always cared for since our parents were gone a lot. I close the locket and hide it back under my jacket.

I see Murrue Natarle Mu and the girl come up first. Jack your coming with us Murrue said. I nod and follow them to a room that's not assigned to anyone. I sit on a bed while everyone else takes their spots. I can't express how grateful I am to you for retrieving the life pod my name is Lacus Clyne everyone and this is my friend Haro the girl said.

Wait Clyne I heard that name before I thought. I scratch my chin as I think. Clyne is it you have the same surname as the supreme council chairman Siegel Clyne Mu said. I pop my head with the other two officers. Oh yes Siegel Clyne happens to be my father you don't know him do you Lacus said. I face palm at this information along with Mu.

I listen in on the rest of the conversation. I look at the other three which they also do. We nod in agreement about what to do. Miss Clyne your going to be staying in this room we have a great many people who are not that great with coordinators Murrue said. I understand this is a military ship from your uniforms Lacus said. I get up and exit the room. I hear the door open one last time and Mu catches up with me.

What do you think of Lacus Clyne Mu I asked. She doesn't seem to have any hostile intent and she seems like a good kid Mu said. I agree with you on that and there's something you need to know about during the time I was gone I said. Mu stops and turns toward me. I pull up my sleeve and reveal my bracer. What's that on your arm Mu asked.

Its what we call a universal computer and I downloaded near three thousand files from a USSP Navy dropship so i'm going to be searching through them for anything to help us I said. A universal computer can you show me Mu asked. I start typing away on the keyboard and unlock one file. I show it to Mu and he says I can't read it. Of course not its in a language only the people of the USSP Navy know I said locking the file away.

So how long is it going to take for you to read all of them Mu asked. Three days whole days maximum without a break to decode the language into English and then read through all of the files I said. Mu nods and says good luck Captain Doyle see you in three days. I nod and head to the hanger where I have a computer in my lab.

I pull the curtains around my lab and pull out my glasses. I take off my jacket and swap it with my lab coat. I put on my glasses and sit down in my chair. I take off my bracer and pull out a cord from it. I put the cord into the computer and start transferring all the files to the computer. I finish with the transferring and start decoding the language into English.

I work for sixteen hours just to have all the files in English. I begin to read through the files. I see so many blueprints and plans for the USSP expansion into space beyond earth's solar system. I reach the last file and its encrypted to a extreme degree. You think a encryption is going to stop me I said as I start decrypting it. My hands fly across the keyboard as I decrypt the file.

I reach a tactical space battle where I have only two ships while the enemy has ten ships. I see that the enemy ships are modified transport ships to have weaponry on them. I have two frigate class ships with two squadrons of mobile armors to fly at the enemy force. I move my ships to a center back field and move each squadron to one side of the field.

The transport ships move into range of my frigates range as their fleet enters center field. I open fire with my frigates while having my squadrons of mobile armor fire at the ships in a hammer anvil technique. The transport ships sink faster then they can open fire at my frigates or mobile armor. In a few minutes the entire fleet of ships were sunk and I gain access to the file.

I open the file up and read it. The SS Zeus will go under the guise of intergalactic diplomats while having a fleet behind it to destroy all alien life. The way we're going to do this is that half the crew has been paid to kill the other half and then we'll send them enough to fill the empty stations. We have made those super soldiers think they are going to alien worlds for good reasons. Such fools those children are now we will be able to send the SS Zeus to its grave. When the crew is entirely full the fleet will open fire and destroy it sending it into the void.

I close the file and send all the files back to my bracer. I get up and take off my lab coat. I swap it for my jacket which I place my glasses in a pocket. I put the bracer on before my jacket. I make sure I have the picture and note. I grab the backpack and head to my room. Murdock looks at me when I pass him. I enter my room and set the pack down. I take out the picture and note from my jacket. I place them inside the pack and get into the shower.

I finish and get into a fresh set of clothes. I get the bracer back on and grab the note and picture. I head out of my room and head to the cafeteria. I get my meal and sit down. I start eating when Mu and Kira sit down across and next to me. So Captain Doyle has returned Mu said putting me in a headlock. I get out of it and say yes I have and I have some good information to help us out from the last few months.

What are you talking about Kira asked. I'll tell you on the bridge but I now know who finished with the final funding with the SS Zeus I said. Mu and Kira looked at my eyes and see them darken. Who gave the final funding they asked. Mu I told you about them when I said both our universes have something in common I said. You mean The Forbidden Blue Cause gave the final funding Mu said. Yes they did and they seemed to have bought a mercenary fleet along with people to head onto the SS Zeus after the coup then once they got aboard the fleet would open fire destroying it killing around six thousand soldiers of the USSP I said.

They look at their food and play with it alittle as they ponder what to say. From what the records of the dropship I got these files from twelve dropships came through the black hole and one never made it through while only ten got to earth crashing the one I found lost control and became part of the belt I said. So you have comrades on this earth Mu said. I eat my meal and drink my water before answering. That depends on if they survived the landing I said getting up. I hand my dishes back and head out of the room.

I hear bouncing of metal and I see a pink ball coming down toward me. I catch the ball and look at it. Aren't you Lacus's friend why are you here I asked. I hear a voice coming from up ahead and I look up. Mr. Pink where are you oh there you are Lacus said coming toward me. The haro jumps from my hand into Lacus's hands. I'm sorry about that sir Lacus said bowing her head.

I scratch my head and say its okay but you shouldn't be wondering around. Lacus shows her face and says we haven't properly met have we my name is Lacus Clyne. My name is Jack Doyle I said. Lacus nods and looks at my shoulder where my insignia is. Your a captain at your age Lacus said. Yes I am now come on let's get you back to your room i'll send someone with food soon okay I said leading her back to the room. I open the door and she enters the room. Your nice to me even though i'm a coordinator why Lacus asked.

Your not a bad person I can tell from your personality alone that your the type that prefers peace over war besides i'm a enhanced human myself I said. You are but you don't seem like a coordinator. I didn't have my genes spliced before I was born I have this fluid that was injected into me to unlock superhuman capabilities and now my system creates and replaces this fluid just like blood I said.

Sounds incredibly complicated but why tell me this Lacus said. So you know that i'm enhanced is all I said closing the door. I change the password to 91550 and leave toward the bridge. I enter the bridge and head downward to beside Murrue.


	3. phase 2

**Phase 2 My landing on earth**

Jack glad your here Mu told me about some things you told him Murrue said. I understand you want me to share the info that I was going to share anyways I said heading down to the copilot seat. I sit down in it and roll up my left sleeve. This bracer contains the info i'm going to show you i'll be sending the data into the database and to the screen I said. Murrue nods and I grab the cord and link to the database. I send the information to the screen and start telling them about every single thing.

I reach the information of a catastrophe and I rub my eyes. Here's info on the colony called Atlas the third continent sized colony to be built. It was targeted by a terrorist organization call The Forbidden Blue Cause run by a man going by the name of Logos. It was blown to smithereens killing two and a half million civilians. I was not happy to hear about a similar incident in this universe. I entered a apartment complex when we were in the debris belt and I was attacked by one of those radicals I finish pulling up the picture I took.

What's this picture your showing us Murrue asked. This picture is of me and my company in front of the SS Zeus and how terrorists got one of these pictures disturbs me but what's more disturbing is the note the assassin had on him I said putting the note up on the screen. Everyone in the room looks at the screen and go pale at the words. I have assassins out to get me man I don't get a break I said.

Assassins your job is to go through the black hole and rendezvous with the group called Blue Cosmos. Once that is done find and kill Captain Jack Doyle along with anyone traveling with him. He poses a huge threat to me and your the best of the best. Don't fail me or you'll be dead. If you succeed then you will get the reward of one trillion credits.

Everyone looks at me and Murrue says you have assassins after you Jack. I nod and say yes I do and that's all on information on that topic. I pull up a file and open it. This information is about twelve USSP dropships that followed me through the black hole to get me and one of them was torn to shreds inside the black hole. One ended up inside the debris belt and that's the one I extracted this information from. The last ten crashed onto earth but I don't have the position of their landing I finish.

They all nod and I say that's all the information I have on my universal computer. I pull the cord from the output. I put the cord onto my bracer and I roll my sleeve down. Everyone take a break in turns Murrue said. I walk off the bridge and head towards the hanger. I'm stopped as a pink object speeding toward me. I grab Haro and ask how did you get out of the room.

Lacus stops and says Mr. Pink loves to go for walks he just opens doors whenever he wants to go for one. I look at the Haro and see it look at me. How are you doing Haro said. I'm fine thanks Haro I said handing him back to Lacus. Lacus looks at my eyes and says you have a dark past from what I can see from your eyes. I know about my past to much well i'm escorting you to your room I said. Lacus sighs and says okay its just boring in there. I lead her to the room and close the door.

I enter the hanger and head down to my lab. I take off my jacket and put on both my lab coat and glasses. I start making a hammer explosive which will punch a hole into a ship with no trouble. After a few hours I finish up making four of them. I set them onto racks and start making a optical analyzer for my left eye. I finish making the optical analyzer and I put it aside.

I start making hand explosives the size of pineapples. I make ten of them and dub them as frags. I start making a sword for myself made out of steel. I finish making it and put it in the leather sheathe. I start making more explosives for battles on earth. When I finish making explosives I made around fifty-five explosives for earth combat.

I look at my bracer and look at the blueprint for a mechanical partner. I start creating the partner and I also start making a artificial intelligence at the same time. I finish up the artificial intelligence and I look at the partner i'm making. Its a ball and I have only have to add the AI to it and finish the top half. I put the Ai chip inside the ball and I finish building the partner.

I start coloring my partner and when I finish with the color I step back to take a look at him. The color is crimson and it quickly dries. I turn him on and he looks at me. Hello Jack thanks for waking me up he said. Your welcome my friend now you need a name I said. My name please give me one Jack he asked. I scratch my chin while I think on names.

Crim is going to be your name I said. Crim is a nice name thanks Jack he said. Your welcome Crim now come here I said. Crim jumps into my hand and I change into my captain uniform. I put Crim in my pocket and head out of the hanger. I see Kira escorting Lacus back to her room with both of their companions with them. I follow them and catch up to them a hallway away from Lacus's room.

Jack how are you doing Kira asked. I'm fine Kira I said as I pull out Crim. Lacus stops and looks at Crim. He looks a lot like Mr. pink Lacus said. I used a blueprint I had in my storage to create the base of Crim here then I made a AI for Crim I said as Crim spins around to look at Lacus. Your a good-hearted person Lacus Clyne Crim said. It spoke quite clearly Kira said.

Yes he did well Crim are you going to introduce yourself to them I said. Oh right sorry about that Jack Crim said before continuing i'm Crim and i'm one of a kind. He's quite upbeat about things Kira said. Well he's only about four hours old I said. My name is Lacus Clyne and this is Mr. Pink Lacus said. Crim looks at the haro in Lacus's hands and rolls forward in place.

What does that mean Kira asked. I think it means nice to meet you I said. It does mean nice to meet you Crim said hovering in the air. You built Crim with a float system Kira asked. Its similar to how Mr. Pink hovers from what the blueprints I read I said. Crim plops back into my hand and looks at me. These people are friends Jack Crim asked. Yes they are Crim and Kira has his own friend I said. Crim looks at Birdy and asks what's your friend's name Kira. His name is Birdy Crim I hope you get along Kira said. I will get along with your friend Kira that's a promise Crim said spinning in place.

We reach Lacus's room and we bid Lacus and mr. Pink farewell for now. We head to the bridge and enter. We head down to the floor where the pilot seats are. We are nearing the rendezvous point with the vanguard of the 8th fleet Murrue said. I nod and watch as we get closer to the vanguard. I exit the bridge and head to the pilot suit room. I put on my suit and head to the hanger with Crim.

I start making adjustments to my cockpit. I create a interface for Crim in my cockpit to help my combat efficiency. I finish making the interface with four Haro interfaces to be at maximum combat efficiency. I take Crim down to my lab and start making three more Haros. I create three AIs for them and implant the chips in the Haros. I make one gold one silver and one bronze colored.

The paint dries fast and I turn them on. They hop around and look at me. Your name is Rick I said pointing to the gold haro. Rick hops and heads to Crim. Your name is Walter I said pointing to the silver haro. Walter hops to the other two. Your going to be Brad I said. Brad rolls to the other three and stops next to them. I hear the level one alert go off and I grab them.

We head into my cockpit and the hop into their interfaces. I close the cockpit and I move toward the launch pad. I exit the ship and I fly out and encounter twenty enemy suits. I pull out my pistols and start firing at them. Kira and Mu arrive soon before I run out of ammo. I put away my pistols and charge in with my beam katanas.

I start chopping ginns to pieces in a flurry of attacks. I see the four unique mobile suits head towards to the archangel and the 8th fleet. I destroy the remaining ginns before head toward my allies. I see the 8th fleet get wrecked and a withdrawal flare fires from the archangel. I head to the archangel and enter it. I get out with my Haros flying behind me.

I follow Kira out the door of the hanger. I reach him with Mu in the pilot suit room. I change into my uniform and I turn to the other two who are sitting on the benches. My Haros head toward them and try to cheer them up. What are these Mu asked. Crim has multiplied by four Kira said. Sorry about that guys I made these four to help me with my mobile suit in combat and to help the crew in the hanger I said sitting down.

Okay do they have a name Mu asked. Crim Rick Walter and Brad all of them are part of the AI program called the Haro program I said pointing to each. So to talk to them as the entire group do you say Haros Kira asked. Yes you do Kira Crim said. Well I better tell Murrue about the Haros I said. I exit the room with the Haros behind me.

I head toward the bridge and see Murrue come out of the room. Jack what are you doing Murrue asked. I thought I should tell you about the Haros i've made I said. I show Murrue the Haros and tell her what they can do. I see so are they going to be a nescience Murrue asked. No they won't be and i'll tell them to head to my room I said. I turn to them and tell them to go to my room.

They leave and I say i'll take my leave Murrue. I walk away and head to my room. I enter my room and see the Haros on the other bed. I fall onto my bed and fall asleep. I wake up and head out the cafeteria. I get my food and eat my meal in peace. I exit the cafeteria and head to my room. Mu comes in and says we're heading to the main force of the 8th fleet near earth. I nod and say I understand Mu i'll come to the bridge in awhile. Mu nods and leaves.

I lay down on my bed and time flies by fast. I get up and head to the bridge. I enter the bridge and meet up with Murrue. I have been waiting for you Murrue said. Sorry Murrue how close are we from earth and the 8th fleet I asked. Two days away from them Jack Murrue said. I nod and head out of the room. I reach my room and sit down on my bed. I fall asleep and see flashes of my past.

I go through the flow for the next day and quarter. We reach the 8th fleet and start loading up on resources. After watching over the entire shipping I hear the battle alert go off. I jump into my mobile suit and start it up. I exit the ship and start fighting the enemy forces. I fight but to no avail I see the 8th fleet get destroyed and I fall back into the archangel.

I hear a metal clang on the ship as we enter atmosphere. I get to the bridge and steady myself for entry. We head towards a desert and land in it. Where are we I asked. In ZAFT controlled territory that's where Murrue said. I nod and exit the bridge and head to the hanger. I see the Strike being pulled in and I move to grab Kira. I pull Kira out of the cockpit and carry him to the med bay. I place him on a bed and the doc soon arrives. I nod and head to my lab.

I create four more Haros the same color as the others but with female AIs as the first four's female counterpart. I finish them up and start thinking of names. The crimson one is called Lucy while gold is named Gwen silver is Susan and bronze is Betty I said to them. They nod and start hovering around me. I make my way to the cockpit and make adjustments to have eight interfaces for all of them.

I head off and see Kira awake with Flay supporting him heading to his room. I head to bed and fall asleep. I wake up to Crim and Lucy broadcasting the alert in my ear. I grab them and rush to the pilot room and change quickly. I jump into my mobile suit and place Crim &amp; Lucy in the interfaces beside each other. I grab the gold Haros and do the same. I grab the last two pairs and place them in their interfaces.

I exit the ship and land on the sand. I quickly make adjustments for desert combat. I pull out my machine gun and open fire at the aircraft. I see Kira come out soon after me. I destroy most of the aircraft before running out of ammo. I drop my gun and pull out my rifle. I continue destroying the aircraft with the archangel providing support for the Strike.

I run out of ammo for my rifle so I drop it and pull out my sub machineguns. I fire at the rest of the enemy craft with my guns I run out of ammo as I destroy the last aircraft. I see a second wave of aircraft and the Strike on the ground. I see the aircraft get destroyed and I look toward the direction of the attacker. I see jeeps rolling in against ZAFT firing missiles.

I hear a voice from a female coming from one of the jeeps telling the strike and me to move to a certain position. I nod to the strike and we lead the enemy forces toward the trap. We land on the ground where the trap is laid out and the ZAFT forces come in toward us. We jump away from the spot and the ground explodes when enemy forces land on the ground.

We land and head toward the archangel. We stop and kneel down before getting out. I jump to the ground from the ladder and my Haros follow. I walk toward the meeting area and turn around tell the Haros to stay quiet. They nod and I turn to the resistance group and take off my helmet. I walk toward the man in charge and introduced myself to him.

Nice to meet you i'm Siyeb he said. I nod and we watch as quite a scene happens between Kira and a blond girl. We head off toward their headquarters and I tell them that i'll be helping out here. They head on in and I watch as my Haros help out with the work. I help out for awhile and I sit down on the cliff overlooking the base.

I see the girl come up and start talking to Kira. I get up and walk over after they talk for awhile. My name is Jack Doyle miss thanks for the help back there I said. My name is Cagalli Jack nice to meet you she said. I nod and look as my Haros come up toward us. What are those I saw them helping with the workload Cagalli asked. Their machine type is called Haro so in plural their Haros I said.

Haros okay how do I know that they can be trusted with the workload Cagalli asked. They have AI to help them in tasks Cagalli the crimson ones are called Crim and Lucy I said pointing to them. Cagalli nods and I say the gold ones are called Rick and Gwen. Walter and Susan are the silver ones. Brad and Betty are the bronze ones I finished.

Half of them have female AI and the other half has male AI Cagalli said. Yes exactly and they help me out with my mobile suit with the interfaces I installed I said. I see so do their personality differ Cagalli asked. Not really but they do have different voices I said. Hello Cagalli nice to meet you we're the first generation of Haros they said in unison.

They have some artificial intelligence to speak in unison like that Cagalli said. Thanks for that since I created their AI chips to be cheery and happy all the time even in combat I said. You seem like a softy Jack Cagalli said. I sit down and say I am even if my past is the way it is. The Haros come over and start singing a sweet song.

Is your past really that grim Cagalli asked sitting down next to me. Yes it is Cagalli its very grim that's why I try and stay positive I said picking up Lucy. I smile at the haro and hand Lucy over to Cagalli. Cagalli takes Lucy and listens to the song. Its such a gentle and sweet song yet there's sadness in it Cagalli said. Yes this song was created by me and my company before we left earth but this might confuse you its not this earth I said.

Cagalli looks at me and says not this earth what do you mean. I was born on a earth where humanity is united as one and we have colonies all across the solar system I said. Sounds like a nice earth Cagalli said. I nod and say its getting late i'm heading to do maintenance on my suit. I get up and my Haros follow me. I head to my mobile suit and start looking for any ammo. I have ten percent left damn well lets head to bed I said.

I head to my room and the Haros take their bed. I fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the night. I dash to the bridge and see we're arriving at a burning village. I see jeeps drive off after the person that did this. I run to my mobile suit and jump in with my Haros taking their places. I launch and turn to jet form while Kira goes on ahead.

I follow Kira and see many jeeps get destroyed. I transform into my human form and land on the sand. I kneel down in front of Cagalli and her bodyguard. I watch as Kira defeats the enemy and makes them retreat. I hold out my hands and Cagalli along with her bodyguard move a body onto my right hand and get on it. I stand up and walk towards the other survivors. I pick them up and transport them back to the others.

I get out of my machine and we all call it a night. I wake up the next day and change into civilian clothes. I grab the harness and put on my torso along with the pistols. I put two extra mags for each pistol in my inner pockets of my jacket and put it on. I walk out and get into the jeep with Kira and Cagalli. We drive to a nearby city and the three of us get out.

We're see you in four hours Cagalli said. I listen in on the conservation and we set out to a destroyed section of a block. We head off to do the shopping. After a few hours me and Kira have several bags each. We walk to a table and set down the bags as Cagalli sits down in a chair. I sit down facing the street while Kira and Cagalli face each other.

I see three plates get set down in front of us and Cagalli tells us what the food is. Cagalli picks up a bottle of chili sauce and I see a man coming toward us. First put on some of this chili sauce Cagalli said. The man grabs the other bottle and says hold it how could you stoop to put chili sauce on your kebob now this yogurt sauce is the proper why to do it he said.

We don't need you to tell us how to eat our kebobs Cagalli said putting chili sauce on hers. She puts the bottle down and I grab it while the man cries in a fake way. I put it on and put the bottle down. I rolled up my kebob and take a bite of the kebob. I watch as trouble ensues and Kira's kebob gets both sauces. I look at the roof of the building across the way and see people overlooking our area.

The man goes into a rant of talking against Cagalli and I see the man pick up a bazooka. He fires it and the man kicks the table upward while Kira grabs Cagalli. I pull out my pistols and dodge sideways into the open. I open fire at the shooter killing him. I see about two dozen men charge us. I start killing the enemy troops off with precise shots.

I see several customers open fire at the men attacking including the man. I see two people aiming at the other two. I turn toward them and kill them while Kira deals with the last one. I put away my pistols and look at the man. I walk toward Kira and Cagalli. Who were those men I asked. They were a group of Blue Cosmos Cagalli said.

I sense a attack from behind and I turned around just to grab the enemy's hand with the knife and slit his throat with it. I pull out the note in his front pocket and read it. I crumple it up and mutter to myself damn assassins and radicals. Who was that you just killed Cagalli asked. Just a assassin from my earth part of a terrorist group is all I said.

I look over to the man that sat down at our table and a ZAFT soldier runs up to him. The man takes off the hat and sunglasses just to reveal his face to us. That's Andrew Waltfeld the desert tiger Cagalli said. Well my boy you saved my life Andrew said. I narrow my eyes and step in front of the other two. Your interesting one you seem to be different from anyone i've met coordinator and naturals Andrew said. What do you want with us I asked. Well just to talk for now after all your lady friend is covered in sauce we can't let that stand even if we're enemies Andrew said as a car pulls up in between us.

I look at the other two and I ask you just want to talk correct no tricks. No tricks at all now hop in Andrew said getting in the car. We'll go with him for now but if things get hairy we'll escape I whispered. They nod and we get in the car. We head to the headquarters of the desert tiger and get out of the car. We follow Andrew into the building and a woman takes Cagalli with her.

I blink my eyes and follow Andrew into the room with Kira right behind me. I look at a fossil and walk up to it. I hear Andrew walk up and hand me a cup of coffee. I take a sip and say its great Andrew if being a soldier doesn't workout in the end and you survive a battle but declared K.I.A you could go into the coffee business. Thanks i'm glad you have refined taste for being your age Andrew said. When it comes to coffee or tea I will almost always pick tea I said taking another sip. I thought you were British from your features Andrew said.

My name's Jack Doyle and i'm a captain I said. I see Andrew swallow hard and say your a captain at your age that's really rare if I was on your side I would be your subordinate. Yeah you would but I have a question that's a paradox I said. What's the question Jack Andrew asked. Why does war exist and for what purpose to conquer your enemies to become the ruler of the world to be the strongest nation etc. I asked.

Andrew takes a drink from his cup while he thinks. I finish my cup and look at Andrew for the answer. I can't say because no two people will ever have the same answer to that question Andrew said. You gave the exact answer I was expected you would Andrew Waltfeld that's the perfect answer I said. Andrew looks at my eyes and says your unique no one has ever thought that except for people in orb but from the looks of you your not from there nor any other nation.

You got me there Andrew so is this fossil from outer space like a alien race I asked. Yeah its from outer space but a alien race is something I don't think this fossil represents Andrew said. No its from a extinct alien race I can tell you that much since I studied fossils I said. Really then it might be a alien fossilized Andrew said. I sit down and say A whale with wings that's a unique look at a sea creature.

Kira and Andrew sit down on the couches. I look at the fossil and say if I could get a look at the real one I could tell if its from a populated planet from earth. Both of them look at me with curiosity. We hear a knock and Cagalli and Aisha walk into the room. I turn my head and see Cagalli in a dress. I quickly turn my head back around while Kira stares.

After a comedic show Cagalli sits down on the other side of the couch. We talk for awhile and Andrew says are you another one of those people that rather be dead. Me and Kira get up pulling Cagalli behind us. Andrew Waltfeld goes into when does a war end and pulls out a pistol. I pull out my pistols in return and say make your move and I'll end your games.

Your quite a soldier captain Doyle but even if you are enhanced and you kill me you still have to kill all of my soldiers and Kira even if you help him kill me with your berserker capabilities you still have a army to kill made of coordinators just like you Andrew said narrowing his eyes. Kira your a coordinator Cagalli asked. I have a staring contest with Waltfeld until he drops his gun toward the floor.

I wonder if it means one of us have to be destroyed Andrew said putting the gun away. He presses a button and the door opens. I put away my pistols and the three of us walk out of the building. I take off my jacket and place the mags on my belt and give my jacket to Cagalli. Cagalli puts it on and says thank you Jack it would have been embarrassing to meet up with everyone in a dress. I nod and we head to the rendezvous point and run into our allies. We get into the vehicles and we head off back to the base.

We get out and Cagalli goes her own way. Me and Kira head into the archangel to see the strike on all fours. Mu runs up to us and explains what happened while we were gone. I sigh and say Kira i'm heading off to talk to Murrue do what's natural when it comes to the Strike. Yeah I understand see you later Kira said. I head off with Mu right beside me to Murrue's room. I knock on the door and Murrue opens it. Come in you two we need to talk Murrue said.

We enter and see Natarle in the room. What happened with Sai to make him to try and pilot the Strike I asked. I don't know myself but if I had to guess it would be some sort of hate toward Kira developing inside him Murrue said. That's really stupid he shouldn't let his hatred consume him it could end a lot worse then it did I said.

Mu puts me in a headlock and gives me a nudge. Your correct about that Jack Mu said. I reverse Mu into a headlock and start giving him the nudge. So is Sai in a cell for the time being I asked. Yes he is Jack so what happened when you and the other two disappeared Murrue asked.

We were taking a break from shopping then a man came up and sat down at our table. Cagalli and him got into a argument until a group of Blue Cosmos attacked. I pulled out my pistols and shot back along with the man and several other costumers. After the battle we found out that the man was Andrew Waltfeld. He took us to his hq and his girlfriend took Cagalli to get her cleaned up. Me and Kira followed the desert tiger into a living room place. We talked for sometime and after Cagalli came in he went on about when does a war end.

Tiger pulled out a pistol so I pulled out my pistols. After a few minutes he let us go unharmed. We then met up with everyone and came back here I finished. Sounds quite like a adventure you three went through Mu said getting out of the headlock. No kidding Mu now i'll excuse myself to go check in with Murdock I said heading out of the room.

I head to the hanger and see the Strike back where it should be. I jump onto the ladder and slide down. I walk toward Murdock and see the Haros helping out. Kid there you are we were able to obtain the same kind of ammo your machine uses so we loaded it up to fifty percent Murdock said. Thanks so how are my Haros doing with the workload I asked. Their helping us a lot even when you were gone i'm happy to have them around Murdock said.

I nod and see a machine where my friends are with Cagalli. I walk over and see them practicing a simulation of the Skygrasper. Cagalli sees me and hands me my jacket that I gave her. I smile and put it on while keeping my eyes on the screen. I watch as everyone takes turns doing the simulation and Cagalli is the best at handling a Skygrasper with Mu right below her by only a few points.

Tolle is the third best Sai is the fourth best Miriallia is fifth best and Kazi is the sixth best out of the ten people that have tried the simulation. I head to my room and change into my uniform and set my guns down. I head back to the hanger and walk up to the simulator. They see me and say captain Doyle sir we were trying out the simulator. I see well let me try after all my machine is not invincible I said sitting down in the seat.

I grab the controls and my combat instincts activate before i'm even out of the hanger. I start moving right between the shots of the enemy units. I fire back precisely taking every single one down with only one shot. I destroy the next ten waves without taking any damage. I eliminate the next twenty waves taking small amount of damage.

I get to the final wave and run into a battleship with enemy units around it. I start eliminating the enemy units around the battleship. I start going into the battleship and destroying the armaments. I reach the engines and destroy them making the ship stop. I destroy the life support systems and head toward the bridge where there's about twenty turrets. I go into the run toward the bridge. The turrets open fire and I start dodging the shots with fancy tricks. I reach the last ten turrets and I make the Skygrasper move faster through the run. I make it out of the run and fire of twenty shots at the bridge destroying it. I take one final shot from a turret and I beat the simulator.

My combat instincts deactivate and I look at my score which outscores everyone by a crap ton. I get up and let them look at the score of my run through the simulation. They turn toward me with shocked faces. Mu comes over and asks why do they have those faces on Jack. I don't know but I think its my score on the simulator of the Skygrasper I said.

Mu walks over and looks at my score. Holy how did you get such a score Mu asked. He beat the entire simulator that's how Cagalli said. Dang I wouldn't like to face you in the sky Jack Mu said. No kidding but to be honest if my childhood was different it wouldn't be that high I said looking at them with sad and dark eyes. I head out of the archangel and up the cliff to watch the sun set.

My Haros follow me and start singing about there's another day when the sun comes up and another night when the sun goes down. I pick up Lucy and Crim just to listen to them leading the other six. I smile and set them down as the sun disappears. I close my eyes and the wind blows my way. I open my eyes and we leave the Cliffside and head to the bedroom. I lay down and fall asleep just to fall into my past.

I stand on land as I listen to our general of armies, admiral of the navy and marshal of the air force. General Montgomery leads off the speech about our invasion. in the middle of the speech Admiral Burton takes over. Near the end of the speech Marshal Maxwell finishes the rest of the speech. We all yell like madmen for blood against the planet controlled by The Forbidden Blue Cause.

We all start loading up onto the ships with our guns and other equipment. Once everyone is loaded onto the fifty destroyer class ships we set off toward the planet. Five billion troops to take over the planet. We arrive over the planet and we load up into the dropships and pods. I get into a pod and get ready for the drop with my squad. We watch the timer hit zero and everyone drop from space toward the planet. We enter the atmosphere and I watch as another drop pod squad get obliterated from enemy fire.

We move toward a small area where the enemy fire is nil. We hit into the ground and we punch the doors off. I grab my equipment and get out from the pod. We gather together in a nearby building and I see we're missing someone. Where Johnny squad I asked. I think his pod was knocked off course Lieutenant Brad said. Shit Private Lucy can you pick up his pod's location I asked. I'll try sir give me a few minutes. Sound off while she does that I yelled.

Private Crim sir, Corporal Rick sir, Sergeant Walter sir, PFC Gwen sir, Corporal Susan sir, Private Betty sir all reporting for duty they said. Good we're only missing Johnny now Lucy where's his pod I asked. Its a few klicks north of here sir Lucy said. Good now squad we're moving out right away I yelled. We dash north and see his pod. We walk up to it and see Johnny left all but his pistol behind.

We have to find Johnny right away I said. I see footprints leading to a warehouse. We enter the warehouse and see Johnny hanging from the ceiling. We cut him down and I take his dog tags with me. We leave his body behind and continue on our way to the rendezvous point. We destroy several AA guns along with bunkers. We reach the rendezvous point and see almost everyone is here.

I see the ships we're to load into to go across the ocean and invade their main strongholds on the other continent. We get onto the ship and head off toward the enemy main continent. After several weeks we reach our range for the invasion. We get into the lander boats with another squad. I watch as about one million lander boats head toward the beach.

Okay men this is going to be the fiercest battle we've ever been in. Once the ramp goes down we get off fast and I mean fast soldiers. We're going to rendezvous with more squads at the trench line so stay with the squads the entire time I yelled as a mortar lands onto a boat near us. We hear several more boats get destroyed and then the ramp goes down. We charge down the ramp and up the beach.

We see machine guns kill soldiers as we jump into the trench. I see a bullet hit Betty and she falls into the trench. I sit down and try to stop the blood but she dies due to the bullet hitting her heart. I take her dog tags and grab my gun. I look at the squads jumping into the trench and soon we have three thousand troops in the trench. We all charge at the enemy gun emplacements and several soldiers get blown up due to mines or mortar fire.

We kill off every enemy soldier in the emplacements. Okay we're going inside this bunker here to open up the beach from machine gun fire I said. I kick down the door and we start clearing out the entire bunker. We reach the final room and Brad opens the door just to get killed. I throw a grenade into the room and drag Brad's body away from the door.

The grenade explodes and I enter the room seeing my grenade did its job. I take Brad's dog tags and we exit the bunker to meet up with several squads. We all watch as our allies get onto the beach with the equipment we need for everything ahead. You eleven squads are coming with my squad the leader of this wave of the force ordered.

We all nod and we take off toward the next objective. We reach the enemy fortress and my squad gets the job of infiltrating the fortress. We move under the cover of the night. We reach a unpatrolled section of the wall so we launched our grappling hooks up. They latch onto the wall and we ascend the wall. We get onto the wall and start getting to our separate jobs. I take out the guards in the gatehouse and open the gate for my allies I toss my flare out the window and head toward the rendezvous point.

I arrive and see all my soldiers alive and unwounded. We get spotted by a spotlight and a siren goes off. We head toward the mess hall and set up to defend ourselves. We watch as a dozen squads arrive outside the doors and the rest head to the walls to repel my allies. The doors get blown open and we fire at the enemy squads.

I see bullets hit my squad while missing me. I hear several explosions go off at the gate and I see my allies come in and save me. I move toward Lucy who's bleeding out and drop my gun. Lucy stay with me come on Lucy I said putting my hands on her wounds applying pressure. Jack is that you if so I have something to say Lucy said.

What is it Lucy tell me please I asked holding her hand to my cheek. I could never gather the courage to tell you that I love you Jack Lucy smiled before her hand goes limp. I already knew Lucy I knew i'm sorry I couldn't return those feelings I said. I take her dog tags along with the other's dog tags. I hear the leader come up to me and look at my squad. I'm sorry they were your friends and we have found the owner of this planet's bunker follow me. Only if you have my squad's bodies back to the base I said. I understand it will be done Jack he said.

We leave the mess hall while troops head in and pick up my squad's bodies and head toward the base. I follow the leader Joe to the bunker and pull out my pistol. I meet up with what's left of his squad. We enter the bunker and kill off the enemy troops. We reach the final three rooms and we start kicking the doors down. We kill of the enemy until we are at the last door with only me and Joe. Shit there's only us left Jack here toss these two grenades into the room Joe said handing me grenades.

He opens the door open a tad and gets out of the way. I toss the grenades into the room with the rest of my grenades while bullets fly through the doorway. We hear the explosion and enter the room. We kill off the last few enemy guards. I see a bullet hit Joe in the throat and he falls over. I shoot my pistol and blow up the enemy soldier's head.

I kneel down and see he had a quick death. I pull off his dog tags and take his comrades dog tags from his body. I reload my pistol and take his pistol. I walk up to the last door where the owner of the planet is hiding behind. I kick it down and kill off all the soldiers. I see the owner pick up two pistols and I shoot his hands making him drop the pistols.

I put away my pistols and grab the man. Your under several dozen charges Samuel Wanes so your coming with me I said pulling his hands behind his back and handcuff him. I escort him out and make my way to the meeting of the leaders of the invasion. I reach the tent and the guards salute me. They open up the tent for me and I walk into the tent and drop the bastard to his knees.

Sirs i've captured the owner of the planet but not without many casualties sirs I said saluting them. They salute me back and Admiral Burton says Lieutenant Doyle you've done a great job I see you have lost many friends in this invasion so we'll take it from here. Understood Admiral Burton sir I said saluting before leaving. I walk over to a ascend pod and sit down in it.

I close the hatch and I activated the pod to head to the ship above. I look at the dog tags I have from all my dead comrades. I enter the ship and I get out of the pod. I walk over to the rest of the people who have lost their entire squad. I sit down and one of them hands me a soda. I open it and take a long drink from it. I look at them and they look at each other.

It was then I met up with my squad that would be with me for the rest of my duration in the USSP and my employment on the SS Zeus. We all lost our squads and so we became a entire new one while keeping our previous squad's dog tags. We survived many dangerous missions with only grazes. Until the day of the regiment got obliterated to only us.

I wake up from my sleep and I look around the room. I look at my hands and they are shaking along with the rest of my body. I get out of bed and I see Crim jump over to me. Jack you've been out for entire two days Crim said. I see thanks for telling me Crim I had the dream where my entire squad got destroyed I said heading for a shower. I get out and get into a fresh set of clothes.

I look around and see that only Crim is here. I take out the dog tags of my past allies that have died. I place them in my pocket and Crim follows me out the door. I head to the mess hall and grab some food. I sit down and see that i'm the only one here. I eat my meal and drink my water. I take my dishes to the cooks and exit the mess hall.

I walk to the hanger and see Murdock working on the Skygraspers. I head down the ladder and walk over to the lab. I sit down in my chair and pull out the dog tags. I look over the eight dog tags that I kept ahold of. I hear footsteps coming my way while I look at the dog tags. I pull a case open it to reveal my first team I commanded which was obliterated. Atmospheric Shock troopers is what we were and now i'm not there. I place the case with the dog tags and put my face in my hands.

Someone starts shaking my shoulder and I look toward the person. I see Cagalli standing there with a concerned face. Where have you been the last two days Cagalli asked. Sorry I was sleeping and my past came back to haunt me so I had to relive the events again I said looking back to the dog tags. Are those dog tags Jack Cagalli asked.

Yes they are and they belong to my first team I ever commanded I said as Crim hovers onto the table with the others. So they died in battle then Cagalli said. Yep and I guess I never forgot them since even now I couldn't stop myself from naming these eight after them I said grabbing Crim. Wait you mean all of the Haros are named after your fallen comrades Cagalli said. Yep and I have to take care of the Haros since I can't lose them again I said.

I set Crim down and put away the dog tags into the case. I put the case in my pocket and get up from my chair. Has there been any trouble while I was out Cagalli I asked. No there hasn't been any trouble but we are going to be moving soon Cagalli said. I nod and Cagalli heads her own way. I get into my pilot suit just as I feel the archangel start to move. I grab my helmet and head to my mobile suit.

I enter it and the Haros enter their interfaces. I put my helmet on and get ready for combat. I see Mu and Kira get into their machines. I move forward in my machine making everyone stumble out of my way. Jack Doyle launching in the blazer I said launching. I fly out into the desert and I see Murrue pop up on my screen. Your up why didn't you notify me Murrue said. Sorry about that I thought Murdock radioed in telling you I was up I said. She disappears and I head toward the middle ground between us and the enemy.

I pull out two beam katanas and start to slice the enemy up. I meet fierce resistance against the enemy units. I see a orange unit heading Kira's way. My mind goes into its very special state to where I go berserk. I put away my beam katanas and pull out my titanium greatsword with its edges having beams to chop through the enemy much easier.

I smile sadistically and turn toward the forty enemy units. I walk toward them slowly and my eyes start to turn demonic. You ants think you can squash a giant don't make me laugh I said demonically over all coms. I dash forward and swing my sword chopping five of them in half. You all are nothing against me after all i'm the embodiment of all humanities sins while your nothing more then tiny little soldiers I said with a demonic grin.

I start swinging my sword around killing the enemy units with each swing. You might want to think of running because the sins of humanity are a lot stronger then the sins of one man I said. I summon more energy from the sun and slam the blade into the ground causing the enemy units the fall to their demise. I jump up and charge forward toward the enemy ships.

I laugh demonically and swing my sword sending a wave of energy toward a enemy ship. It gets cut in half and blows up. I walk forward as my suit takes minor damage. You think your weapons can pierce my armor I don't think so punks I said leaping onto another enemy ship. I cut it in half and it blows up. I walk toward the rest of the enemy ships where the Dual and Buster are.

I take damage from the artillery while I walk toward them. I jump onto the ship and say do you all want to die for nothing and go to hell today or do you want to live and go to hell another day. I see several enemy units jump overboard along with many lifeboats. I tackle the Dual and Buster sending the three of us into the sand below.

I stand up and chop them up till their suits are in six pieces. I put away my sword and walk away laughing demonically. I come out of it and pull off my helmet. I turn off all coms and cough up blood into my hand. I head back toward the archangel and see the Strike in trouble. I walk toward the Strike and see the orange unit charge Kira.

I see Kira throw off the equipment and pull out one of its knifes. I see Kira charge Andrew Waltfeld and Kira stabs the knife into the enemy machine but gets sent flying backward. I watch as Andrew's unit explodes and I walk over to Kira. I see the archangel come our way and I help Kira up to the Strike's feet. We get back into the archangel and see a damaged Skygrasper. I stay in my machine as I cough up blood.

Damn my body is breaking down due to that demonic berserker in me came out I said. I sit in my cockpit for a few hours until my body start to shake. I open up the cockpit door and grab Crim. Crim give this to Murrue will you it has data on my condition I said giving him a disk. I see Crim roll off toward where Murrue is. I get out and head to the pilot suit room. I change into my uniform and head to my room.

I sit down on my bed and grab my tablets from my bag. I pull four out and pop them in my mouth. I begin to chew them and I can't remember much of the last battle. I finish taking the tablets and I lay down. I fall asleep and wonder what kind of looks everyone is going to give me. I wake up and get out of bed. I cough more blood into my hand. Damn its going to be awhile until my body goes back to normal I said.

I pull out my tablets and pop five tabs into my mouth. I start chewing them as I watch the door. I finish chewing them and I get a shower. I get a fresh uniform on and entered the passcode to Murrue's room since Crim should be there. The screen comes on and Murrue looks at me with a glare. Why didn't you tell me about your condition Murrue asked.

It doesn't matter that much to me anymore so it didn't come to mind until yesterday I said. This condition is pretty bad since the fluid inside your body can destroy your body Murrue said. That's not all the way I was yesterday made me start coughing blood and deteriorated my body but my body has become better due to my tablets issued to me I said. So it wasn't really you that was laughing yesterday Murrue asked. No it wasn't I lost control of my body and my mind blanked out until I defeated the Dual and Buster I said.

I'll tell the crew to act normal around you Jack Murrue said. I nod and our talk ends. I wait some time before there's a knock on the door. Come on in I said. Cagalli walks in and sits down on the other bed. Cagalli hi so what brings you here I asked. I just heard about you condition from Murrue Cagalli said. I see well its true the fluid that gives me my enhancements can deteriorate my body I said. Those tablets what are they for Cagalli asked. Their to reverse the damage done to my body by the fluid I said.

I see well I came to tell you that we're over the ocean now Cagalli said. The ocean is the crew take turns to head out onto the deck I asked. Yes they are now come on Jack Cagalli said. I get up and follow Cagalli out onto the deck. I smell the ocean air and say this is what a ocean smells like that's not a combat zone its nice. I've been wondering about why you talk like you never been anywhere but the battlefield Cagalli said.

Yeah at least you got a childhood to live out I said unbuttoning my jacket. Yes I did but why did you say that Cagalli asked. I pull out my locket and say this locket has thirteen etches in it's lid for a reason I said. Those are years aren't they but that means you were four when you enlisted Cagalli said. Enlisted more like taken away from my childhood and replaced my life with nothing but training I said.

That's sad to have no knowledge beyond being a soldier Cagalli said. I wouldn't go that far since I was in the top five civil people in the military I said. Really is because your from a British family Cagalli asked. Yeah it is Cagalli I was raised to have manners I said. Well you became a different person during the final battle with Andrew Waltfeld Cagalli said.

That's my darkest part of myself to be honest I try to keep it contained but it gets loose sometimes I said. I see thanks for telling me that Cagalli said. It felt good telling someone about having a part of me that's always trying to take over I said smiling at Cagalli. So when you fight in battle your fighting yourself as well Cagalli said.

Yes I am but that's why I want peace so I can retire from service I said. Your a peace-lover even though you were trained to be a super soldier Cagalli said. Yeah that's correct under the façade I put up i'm actually a peace-lover a mechanic a cook and a archaeologist I said. That's good to hear Jack by the way do you have any diplomatic experience Cagalli asked.

Yeah I do I have diplomatic experience to make peace not to make war kinda stupid huh I said scratching my head. No I don't think its stupid at all Jack you might be welcomed into Orb without much trouble even with military background Cagalli said. How do you know that Cagalli I asked. Well I can't really say but to keep it simple i'm from Orb Cagalli said.

I understand and I won't pry into your background I said. Thanks Jack its really wonderful to know that there's someone like you with the same mind set toward war as me Cagalli said. I nod and the alarms go off with level two battle stations. I'll see you later Cagalli i've got to run I said. I run off and head toward the pilot room. I enter and change into my black pilot suit.

I grab my helmet and run out the door. I dash into my cockpit and put on my helmet. I close the lid on the cockpit and we enter combat. I walk forward and launch after Mu does. I drop into the water and I turn on the thermal vision on my sights. I see movements from four enemy units. I pull out one of my revolvers and load in up with eight rounds.

I wait for a enemy unit to come at me. I see a enemy come at me and i'm hit by their attack. I grab onto the unit and pop two shots into it. I let go as it blows up and I grab onto another mobile suit. I pop two shots into him and let go. I reach deeper and deeper depths. I aim at the other two units as they charge me. I shoot off two rounds at both of them.

I reload my revolver and pull out my other revolver. I aim at both of them and fire eight rounds in rapid secession at both of them. I reload and unload again. I unload and reload until their destroyed. I put away my revolvers and I see the Strike floating to the bottom of the sea. I change into my jet form and move toward it. I send my grappling hooks at the Strike. The grappling hooks wrap around the Strike and I start putting a lot of power into the thrusters. I rocket out of the sea with the Strike under me.

I start returning my settings to normal and I head to the open hanger door. I set the Strike down and release it from my grappling hooks. I change back into my human form and land beside the Strike. I help the Strike into the hanger and to its place. I walk to my spot and get out of my cockpit.


End file.
